Untukmu
by Bukan Author
Summary: Akan ku relakan waktu yang berharga bagiku untukmu.  Agar kau paham apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta.


_Kau dingin bagai es_

_Dan kau membuat bentengmu dengan es itu_

_Kau hanya peduli dengan apa yang ada di dalam bentengmu_

_Aku ingin mencairkanmu_

_Aku ingin kau peduli_

_Aku ingin menghancurkan benteng yang membatasi dirimu_

.

.

Untukmu

―Ketika Cinta dapat Meruntuhkan Segalanya―

© Hikari Kamisa

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

Seekor hollow―suatu makhluk yang merupakan musuh pemilikku―datang ke arah pemilikku. Pemilikku yang kakinya tengah terluka tidak dapat menghindar, begitu juga aku. Aku tengah menahan serangan hollow lainnya. Aku ingin kenyelamatkan pemilikku.

"Aaaaa!" jerit seseorang―dan itu pasti pemilikku.

Aku mengayunkan selendangku dan sebuah bola api mengenai tepat di kepala―yang merupakan titik kelemahannya―hollow yang menyerangku. Ia pun menghilang. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mencari pemilikku. Nihil. Ia tidak ada di tempat itu. Aku mulai berspekulasi bahwa ia telah pergi. Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku. Namun tetap saja ia tidak ada. Bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari mata cokelatku.

"_Master_!" pekikku.

"Tobiume! Aku disini," itu suara pemilikku. Tapi dimana dia? Ini pasti halusinasi. Ia sudah pergi, bukan? Air mataku semakin mengalir deras.

"_Master_, maafkan aku. Aku bukanlah zanpakutou yang baik, aku tidak bisa melindungimu," ujarku seraya menangis.

Hidupku yang kupersembahkan untuk pemilikku kini sudah berakhir. Aku hidup karenanya. Tapi mengapa aku tidak dapat melindunginya?

Sebuah tangan yang begitu dingin menyentuh pundakku. Pasti dia adalah hollow yang telah berhasil membunuh pemilikku. Pasti dia juga ingin membunuhku. Biar saja, dengan ini aku dapat menemui pemilikku, bukan? Kini, aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hollow itu. Dingin sekali. Inikah yang namanya kematian?

"Hei, pemilikmu masih hidup," bisik seseorang dengan nada sarkastik.

Tidak mungkin. Tapi suara ini, aku mengenali suara ini. Ini bukan suara hollow itu, ini suara orang yang selalu membuat wajahku memanas ketika dekat dengannya, aku pun menoleh dengan enggan. "Hyorinmaru?"

Bukan hollow, tetapi seorang roh lah yang menyentuh pundakku. Dia―Hyorinmaru―menatap wajahku lewat mata birunya yang terang. Tentu saja dengan ekspresi datarnya―seperti biasanya. Tetapi tetap saja wajah itu membuat mukaku memanas. Aku menggeleng pelan. Tangannya yang terbuat dari es menunjuk ke sesuatu yang ada di belakangku.

Aku pun menoleh. Dan aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut perak tengah menggendong seorang gadis berambut cokelat. Aku terkejut, "_Master_?"

Pemuda itu semakin mendekatiku. Ia berhenti dan membiarkan gadis yang digendongnya―pemilikku―duduk berhadapan denganku. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan ini.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Tobiume," ujar pemilikku.

"Tidak, seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf. Aku tidak dapat melindungimu, aku zanpakutou yang buruk," tangisku semakin menjadi.

Pemilikku menggenggam tanganku lembut, "Tobiume, dengar. Kau bukanlah zanpakutou yang buruk. Kau adalah zanpakutou yang baik. Kau sangat kuat. Karena kaulah aku masih berada disini, mengerti?"

Inilah pemilikku, dengan kata-kata lembutnya yang dapat menentramkan hati setiap orang. Wajar saja, jika pemuda yang ada di sebalahnya itu mencintainya. "Aku mengerti, master. Terima kasih."

Pemilikku tersenyum lembut, "Sama-sama. Apa kau terluka, Tobiume?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Bodoh," celetuk pemuda yang ada di sebelah pemilukku―si rambut perak. Aku dan pemilikku menoleh.

"Apanya yang bodoh, Shiro-chan?" tanya pemilikku.

"Kau Momo. Padahal kau sendiri terluka," ujarnya sembari melirikkan bola mata _turquoise _-nya ke arah kaki pemilikku.

Pemilikku―Momo―tersenyum simpul, "Hanya luka ringan."

"Tapi jika dibiarkan, itu akan bertambah parah," pemuda itu mengangkat kembali tubuh mungil pemilikku. "sebaiknya, kau kubawa ke divisi empat."

Wajah manis pemilikku bersemu merah, aku ingin tertawa melihatnya. "Hitsugaya-taichou benar, master. Kaki _master_ terluka, harus segera disembuhkan."

Masih dengan semu yang membuat wajahnya bertambah manis, pemilikku menolak pernyataanku, "Tapi, aku bisa menyem―"

"Tidak," potong pemuda berambut perak itu―Hitsugaya-taichou. "Kau harus dirawat disana."

"Baiklah," akhirnya Momo menyerah juga.

Hitsugaya-taichou tersenyum simpul, "Hyorinmaru, tolong bereskan yang ada disini. Aku pergi dulu."

Hyorinmaru membungkukkan badannya.

"_Master_, aku akan membantu disini, cepat sembuh ya," ujarku seraya melambaikan tangan pada Momo.

Momo tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Mereka pun pergi. Tinggal aku dan Hyorinmaru disini. Tunggu, tinggal kami berdua? Uh, bodoh. Harusnya aku ikut dengan mereka saja, aku tidak mau wajahku semakin panas. Aku menoleh kepadanya yang tengah berdiri dan melihat _master_-nya pergi. Air mukanya terlihat―heran.

Aku berdiri dan mengusap jejak air mata yang dengan indahnya membekas di wajahku, "Ada apa? Kau terlihat heran."

Hyorinmaru menoleh, "Tidak ada."

Aku terdiam dengan jawabannya. Aku pikir dia pasti dia berbohong. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong," bibirku dengan lancarnya mengucapkan ini tanpa memikirkan dampaknya. Aku langsung menutup mulutku.

Hyorinmaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

Ternyata dia mendengarnya, aku mendesah pelan. "Tadi kau terlihat, err― heran. Tepatnya kau menatap kepergian mastermu dengan tampang heran."

Aku menunggu responnya. Lima detik, sepuluh detik, lima belas detik. Dia tidak menjawabnya. Aku mendesah kembali. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku menjauh. Daripada wajahku tambah panas. Selain itu aku harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini.

Angin musim semi bertiup pelan membuai rambut cokelatku yang tergerai begitu saja. Aku membiarkannya karena aku menikmatinya. Karena angin ini jarang kurasakan sensasinya. Ya, begitu banyak masalah yang dimiliki _master_-ku. Dan tentu saja aku tidak tega melihatnya. Aku pun turut membantunya. Dan kurasa itu telah berlangsung cukup lama―sejak si pengkhianat itu datang―sampai sekarang. Sehingga aku tidak memiliki minat untuk menikmati angin yang datang untuk mengajakku bermain.

"Tobiume," suara sarkastik itu lagi.

Aku pun menoleh, "Ada apa?"

" Aku heran dengan _master_-ku yang sangat peduli dengan _master_-mu," ujar Hyorinmaru.

Aku memasang raut bingung. "Tentu saja dia peduli dengan _master_-ku, karena dia mencintainya."

"Cinta? Sebegitu besarkah pengaruh cinta sampai _master_-ku mempedulikannya?" tanya Hyorinmaru sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

Aku tertawa pelan, ia sangat polos, ya. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di sebuah batu besar, "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, kau mencintai _master_-mu?" tanyanya.

Kini aku benar-benar tertawa, "Aku peduli pada _master_-ku karena aku setia kepadanya. Sama seperti kau dan _master_-mu."

"Lalu, apa cinta itu?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang mudah dipahami, "Cinta adalah suatu perasaan yang dapat membuatmu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak realistis. Contohnya, ketika Hitsugaya-taichou menolong Momo. Mereka tidak terikat apapun, tetapi cinta telah membuat mereka saling peduli. Sehingga cintalah yang mengikat mereka."

Hyorinmaru diam. Aku melirik ke arahnya. Ia menatap sendu rerumputan yang tertimpa warna jingga dari sang matahari. Tidak pernah kulihat dia seperti ini.

"Selama ini aku hanya peduli dengan _master_-ku. Dia telah memanggil namaku, dia telah meberiku hidup. Karena itu aku setia," ujarnya.

"Sama, Momo juga. Tetapi bagiku Momo seperti ibuku, ia begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Aku menyayanginya," ujarku sambil memain-mainkan kakiku. "Kau juga tentu menyayangi _master_-mu, bukan?"

Hyourinmaru mengangguk. "Tetapi rasa sayang yang diberikan _master_-ku kepadaku berdeda dengan rasanya kepada _master_-mu."

"Itulah cinta," simpulku. Hyourinmaru mendongakkan kepalanya. Aku mengulas senyum, "Kalau kau mau, kau juga dapat merasakannya."

"Apakah itu mudah?" Hyourinmaru mengepalkan tangan esnya.

"Jika itu cinta sejatimu, itu akan terasa mudah. Tetapi cinta bukanlah permainan, permainan yang penuh peraturan. Cinta sejati adalah cinta yang penuh dengan peraturan tentang kasih sayang, kepedulian, dan kejujuran," ujarku. Aku harap dia mengerti dengan semua penjelasanku.

Kini dia menatapku. Wajahku kini memanas kembali. Ah, menyebalkan. "Ada apa?"

Dia tiba-tiba bershunpo dan memeluk tubuhku. Kemudian membawaku menghindar dari tempat yang tadi kududuki. Wajahku benar-benar merah sekarang.

"Hollow itu hampir menyerangmu," gumamnya.

Aku melihat tempat yang tadi kududuki. Hollow yang tadi menyerangku ada disana. "Ti-tidak mungkin, aku telah membunuhnya."

"Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya," ujar Hyorinmaru.

Ia berjalan mendekati hollow itu. Sedangkan aku? Hanya melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dari sini. Entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Sepertinya aku lumpuh.

"Soten ni saze," Hyorinmaru mengacungkan pedangnya dan hollow itu terperangkap di dalam pilar esnya.

Aku terperangah melihat kekuatannya. Hollow itu pun kini benar-benar mati. Kini Hyorinmaru menghampiri aku. Uh, jantungku rasanya akan meledak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Eh? Iya tidak apa-apa," jawabku. Aku masih heran. Tadi, dia memasang wajah khawatir, bukan? Apa hanya bayanganku, ya?

"Baguslah," desahnya.

Aku menatap tubuh yang telah menyelamatkanku tadi. "Hyorinmaru, mengapa kau menolongku?"

"Reflek," jawabnya singkat. Ah, tentu saja. Lelaki seperti dia tidak mungkin menaruh perhatian―yang merupakan awal dari cinta itu―padaku. Dia pasti memilih wanita seperti Sode no Shirayuki, bukan? Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Hyorinmaru yang menyadarkanku dari pikiranku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menyentuh wajahku. Basah. Air mata ini tidak dapat kukendalikan. Seperti inikah yang dinamakan patah hati? Sedih rasanya. "Tidak, hanya terkena debu," ujarku―tentu saja bohong―sembari menghapus air mataku.

Tangan dingin yang terbuat dari es itu bergerak. Bergerak mendekatiku dan mendekapku. Mata cokelat pekatku membulat. Apakah ini mimpi?

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong," ujarnya. "Aku mengerti. Tobiume, maukah kau mengajariku lagi tentang cinta lagi?"

Aku terdiam. Benarkah dia mengucapkan kalimat itu? Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Tanpa sadar, aku mengangguk. "Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, jika kau ingin mengetahuinya."

.

_Dan mulai hari ini_

_Aku akan memulai usahaku_

_Mencairkanmu dengan apiku_

_Dan membuatmu paham_

_Seberapa besarkah kekuatan_

_Cinta  
_

.

FIN

* * *

Hika's note:

Kayak orang lagi jatuh cinta aja ni fic ==

Sudikah anda mereview fic abal ini? Terima kasih ;)


End file.
